Mune Kyun Parody
by Mochiraito
Summary: A Johnny's fanfic—Gombalan di acara Shounen Club, segmen Junior Coloseum: Mune Kyun Senshiken itu, apa sifatnya mutlak bisa bikin hati perempuan ber'kyun' ria? Kita lihat aksi Sanada Yuma, Tamamori Yuta, Kikuchi Fuma, Hashimoto Ryosuke, Arioka Daiki, Takaki Yuya, Nakajima Kento, Kitayama Hiromitsu, dan Kawai Fumito!


**Bagi yang suka nonton ShoKura aka Shounen Club, pasti familiar sama kata-kata di sini. Tapi buat yang ga nonton pun ga apa-apa kok, just enjoy this fic!**

.

.

* * *

_**Mune Kyun Parody**_

_Gombalan di acara Shounen Club, segmen Junior Coloseum: Mune Kyun Senshiken itu, apa sifatnya mutlak bisa bikin hati perempuan ber'kyun' ria?_

_**Johnny's artists **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Mune Kyun Parody **__and all undescibed __**OCs**__ belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: Undescribed __**OCs**__,__** EXTREME SHORTness**__, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__,__** EPIC FAIL story**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

#1: Himitsu

* * *

Sanada Yuma menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis di hadapannya. Mereka memang cuma berdua di taman itu, jadi tentunya tak ada yang melihat ciuman singkat yang diberikan Sanada pada gadis di hadapannya. Sanada mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gadis di sampingnya. "Ne, ini hanya rahasia kita berdua."

"Maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya, tentang ini," kata Sanada.

"Ooh, tenang saja aku tidak akan bilang pada orang lain kok,"

Sanada membuang nafas lega.

"kalau Sanada-kun masih suka mengompol."

.

.

* * *

#2: Sono Hito wa Onii-san Da

* * *

Kedua mata Tamamori Yuta hanya menatap gadis yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya, Fujigaya Taisuke. Tak lama gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada Fujigaya dan pemuda itu pun pergi. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Tamamori. "Tamamori-san ternyata masih di sini ya?" tanyanya. Tamamori hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Saya pulang duluan, ya," kata gadis itu sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tamamori segera meraih tangan gadis itu, "Matte!" Gadis itu melemparkan tatapan bingung pada pemuda yang menarik tangannya. "Kau," Tamamori menatap mata gadis itu lurus-lurus, "berhentilah pacaran dengannya. Lebih baik denganku saja."

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dia itu kakakku."

.

.

* * *

#3: Chigau!

* * *

"Suki da yo! Tsukiatte kudasai!" gadis berkaca mata itu menunduk dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat, tak berani menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

Kikuchi Fuma menatap gadis di hadapannya, kaget. "Eh? N-nani?" Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal, siapapun pasti senang, kan, jika orang yang disukai ternyata menyukai kita juga? "Baka! Ore mo suki da yo!"

Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Untuk sesaat gadis itu membetulkan letak kaca matanya yang sedikit merosot, kemudian menatap Fuma dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Ah, sumimasen! Maksudku bukan kamu, tapi Matsumura-san!" gadis itu membungkuk lagi, "Sumimasen!"

.

.

* * *

#4: Valentine (Kiss)

* * *

Hashimoto Ryosuke menatap gadis di hadapannya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di koridor itu. Hashimoto bisa melihat sebuah kantung berisi sekotak cokelat di tangan gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Kalau kau memberikan cokelat itu padaku, aku akan menciummu," katanya, memberikan ekspresinya yang paling keren. Menurutnya, gadis itu pasti akan segera memberikan cokelat itu padanya.

Gadis itu segera mengayunkan tasnya dan menghantamkan tas itu pada sisi kepala Hashimoto, "Dasar hentai!" serunya, "Cokelat ini untuk pacarku, tahu!"

.

.

* * *

#5: Valentine (Matematika)

* * *

Arioka Daiki masih sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal dari buku matematikanya. "Jika x adalah 4, maka harus ditambah dengan 6, jadi hasilnya 10. Lalu dimasukkan ke rumus ini..." mulutnya sibuk menggumamkan rumus-rumus dan angka-angka yang dituliskannya di kertas jawaban.

"Arioka-san, perpustakaannya sudah mau tutup. Lebih baik mengerjakan itu di rumah saja," sang penjaga perpustakaan, gadis manis berkaca mata, menghampiri Daiki.

"Un, wakatta," Daiki segera membereskan buku-bukunya. Tangannya meraih keitai lalu mengetikkan _mail_ untuk temannya. "Haah... Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak belajar." Ia menatap si penjaga perpustakaan, "Ah, hari ini valentine kan?" Daiki berharap mendapat cokelat dari gadis yang digosipkan menyukainya itu.

"Bukan, hari ini masih tanggal 10 Februari..." sahut si penjaga perpustakaan cepat.

.

.

* * *

#6: Valentine (Narsis Berat)

* * *

Gadis itu memegang sekotak cokelat di tangannya saat Takaki Yuya menepuk pundak gadis itu dari belakang. "Wah ternyata kau bawa cokelat juga ya!"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Un, hari ini kan valentine!"

"Ne, ne, kau mau memberikan cokelat itu untuk siapa?" tanya Yuya.

"Aku..."

Yuya memotong perkataan gadis itu, "Pasti untukku kan?" tanyanya, mengembangkan cengirannya yang terlebar.

Gadis itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Ini untuk Yaotome-kun! Dasar cowok narsis!"

.

.

* * *

#7: Tonight

* * *

Suasana rumah Nakajima Kento sangat sepi, keluarganya memang sedang berlibur di Hokkaido dan baru kembali besok. Sang pemilik rumah menatap gadis yang tengah membetulkan ikatan rambutnya. Gadis manis yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih Kento itu sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan kekasihnya. Kento berjalan mendekati gadis itu, "Ne, malam ini kau tidak boleh pulang."

"Eh? M-maksudmu?" pipi gadis itu merona.

"Iya, kau harus membantuku menyapu, mengepel, mencuci piring, menjemur baju, dan memereskan kamarku!"

.

.

* * *

#8: Christmas (Cannibal Boyfriend?)

* * *

"Ne, _cake_ buatanmu memang sangat enak!" puji Tamamori Yuta. Gadis di hadapannya tersipu mendengar pujian dari kekasihnya itu.

Tamamori meraih tangan kekasihnya dan menciumnya singkat, "Tapi, dari pada makan _cake_ buatanmu aku lebih ingin memakanmu."

Gadis itu segera menarik tangannya menjauh dari mulut Tamamori dan segera bangkit dari kursi yang sejak tadi didudukinya. "Yabai! Ternyata pacarku kanibal!" serunya histeris.

.

.

* * *

#9: Christmas (Santa Claus)

* * *

"A-apa?" gadis berambut cokelat itu meminta kekasihnya mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Aku bilang," Kitayama Hiromitsu mengelus helai-helai rambut cokelat kekasihnya dengan lembut, "bolehkah aku menjadi Santa Clausmu?"

Gadis itu terbelalak, "Hiro, berapa sih umurmu? Masa masih percaya pada Santa Claus?" tanya gadis itu.

.

.

* * *

#10: Christmas (Cat)

* * *

Kawai Fumito masih menari mengikuti irama lagu yang diputar dari _CD player_nya. Ia memang menghadiahkan tarian itu spesial untuk sang kekasih yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Tepat saat tarian itu selesai, gadis berambut keriting itu langsung bertepuk tangan dengan keras dan berseru memanggil nama kekasihnya. "Sugoi yo, Fumito-kun!"

"Arigatou," kata Kawai dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu, "Merry christmas," katanya masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, "my," Kawai menarik nafas, "little kitty!"

Seketika sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di pipi Kawai, "Baka! Aku sangat tidak mau disamakan dengan kucing!" seru gadis itu, "Aku benci kucing!"

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

**Berakhir dengan gajenya. Gara-gara nonton Junior Coloseum yang main Mune Kyun diulang-ulang terus, akhirnya jadi juga bikin fanfic ini. Sebenernya idenya udah ada dari kedua kali nonton ulang Mune Kyun tapi baru dibikin fanficnya sekarang.**

**Ini fanfic yang selesainya tercepat yang pernah aku buat. Cuma selesai dalam waktu sekitar 40 menitan plus sekitar lima menit buat nge-edit ulang. Ga nyangka jadinya 10 cerita, padahal niatnya sih ga akan sebanyak itu. Tapi meskipun dibilang 10, tetep aja sih ceritanya pendek-pendek jadi pasti sama sekali ga kerasa panjang deh fanfic ini. Total jumlah katanya pun ga sampai 1000.**

**Ja, review?**


End file.
